Le lien
by isatis2013
Summary: Promenade dans l'univers de la littérature pour leur nouvelle mission...
1. Chapter 1

_Une nouvelle histoire ? Cinq petits chapitres pour vous distraire._

 _J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

 _Merci à Paige0703 pour son soutien indéfectible_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Finch pénétra dans la bibliothèque d'un pas pressé. Il aperçut son partenaire assis dans son fauteuil devant les moniteurs, l'air soucieux. Bear s'avança joyeusement à sa rencontre. John se tourna alors vers lui et l'informaticien vit son visage s'éclairer.

-« Bonjour Finch. Tout va bien ? »

-« Bonjour M Reese, oui tout va bien » répliqua t-il d'un ton nerveux.

Il caressa Bear puis accrocha son manteau. Reese se leva pour lui laisser la place.

-« Tant mieux. Je commençais à m'inquiéter » hésita t-il

-« Je n'ai que trente minutes de retard » grogna Finch.

-« Mais cela vous ressemble si peu » se défendit l'ex agent.

-« Panne de réveil » marmonna Finch grognon.

Sa réaction fit sourire Reese.

-« Détendez vous Harold, ce n'est pas si grave. Nous ne sommes pas à l'armée ».

Finch ne répondit pas. Il se sentait vexé. Il consulta les écrans, fit quelques manipulations, puis soupira :

-« Pas de numéro »

Reese comprit que c'était là la raison de sa contrariété : être en retard pour recueillir leur numéro, la crainte de manquer à leur mission.

L'informaticien tendit la main vers son gobelet.

-« Votre thé doit être froid Finch. Voulez vous que je vous en ramène un autre ? »

-« Non Merci M Reese, ça ira »

L'ex agent attendit quelques instants puis décida qu'il valait mieux laisser Finch retrouver ses habitudes seul.

-« Bien. J'emmène Bear dans ce cas. »

-« A plus tard M Reese » répliqua aussitôt l'informaticien.

John songea qu'il se contrariait pour rien mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Il appela le chien et s'éloigna avec lui.

-« Viens Bear. Tu vas peut être retrouver Skipper ? »

Finch sursauta. « Skipper ? Qui est Skipper ? » Il se retourna mais il était trop tard pour poser la question. Il en resta perplexe un instant, puis reprit ses manipulations. Toutefois son esprit restait bloqué sur cette phrase apparemment anodine. _« Décidément cette journée commence vraiment mal »_ songea t-il.

Au bout de dix minutes, perturbé, il se décida à résoudre l'énigme à sa façon. Il ne lui fallu que quelques instants pour accéder aux caméras du parc.

Il chercha une minute, puis trouva son partenaire. Il lançait un bâton à Bear qui s'élançait pour le rattraper, en même temps qu'un autre chien, un malinois également. Finch fronça les sourcils _« le fameux Skipper sans doute »_ jugea t'il _« Bear s'est fait un ami dirait-on »_. Il ne vit personne aux alentours. Ce chien devait pourtant avoir un maître ? _« Tant qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une maîtresse »_ se surprit à penser Finch. Mais il n'aperçu aucun présence féminine. Rassuré, il ferma l'accès à la caméra. Il se sentait un peu ridicule de sa réaction mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui. Il s'inquiétait à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que lui puisse être proche de son partenaire _« Enfin tout dépend de la manière d'être proche »_ songea t-il l'amitié ne le dérangerait pas, mais plus…

Il se sermonna une énième fois, conscient qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'éprouver ce genre de sentiments. Mais tout aussi conscient qu'il ne pourrait jamais les mettre de côté.

OOOOOOOOOOO

.

John retourna s'asseoir sur le banc un peu plus loin, près de la seconde entrée.

-« Ils sont infatigables » commenta la jeune femme blonde déjà installée.

-« En effet, ce genre de chien a beaucoup d'énergie à dépenser »

-« Au moins, à deux, ils ont plus d'occasion de le faire et le maître peut se reposer un peu. Une chance que nous fréquentions le même parc » répondit-elle joyeusement.

John se tourna vers elle et lui sourit sans répondre.

La jeune femme resta un instant silencieuse puis demanda :

-« Vous étiez en retard aujourd'hui, Skipper était impatient. Votre patron vous a accordé un congé ? »

-« Non pas de congé » John hésita « Il prépare ma prochaine intervention ».

-« Ca ne doit pas toujours être simple ces horaires décalés. Je pensais qu'être installateur de système de sécurité offrait des horaires plus réguliers » remarqua la jeune femme.

-« Nous nous adaptons à nos clients » répondit Reese d'un ton évasif.

Nicole était la maîtresse de Skipper. C'était elle qui avait fait le premier pas vers John, étonnée de voir un second malinois jouer dans le parc. Les chiens de cette race restaient rares dans cette ville.

Petit à petit, ils avaient pris l'habitude de discuter un moment. Enfin surtout Nicole, car Reese ne se montrait guère bavard, fidèle à ses habitudes. Il avait choisi de se faire passer pour un agent de sécurité pour justifier la race et les aptitudes de Bear. « J'installe des systèmes de surveillance avec mon associé » avait t-il expliqué. Cela lui semblait une bonne couverture.

Ces discussions le distrayaient un peu. Nicole était sympathique et pas trop envahissante.

-« Je vais peut être sortir ce soir » annonça t-elle songeuse « J'hésite entre le cinéma et le théâtre. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Reese haussa les épaules.

-« Les deux se valent selon ce qui est proposé. Personnellement je préfère le cinéma, mais une bonne pièce se laisse voir ».

-« Tant qu'il ne s'agit pas d'opéra » ajouta t-il amusé, en pensant à son partenaire.

-« Vous n'aimez pas ? »

-« Non, pas du tout, ce qui désespère mon patron »

-« L'opéra est moins accessible que le cinéma ou le théâtre » jugea Nicole. « Votre patron doit être un peu spécial »

-« Il est brillant » répondit spontanément Reese « très cultivé »

-« Vous l'admirez beaucoup dirait-on » remarqua Nicole, amusée par la rapidité de sa réponse.

-« C'est vrai. Mais il le mérite » avoua John, réalisant son laisser aller. _« Mais Finch ne sera pas au courant et avec Nicole cette remarque restera sans conséquence »_ songea t-il pour lui même.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle observa l'expression sur le visage de John et pensa que son associé avait beaucoup de chance de susciter autant d'admiration chez une personne telle que lui.

OOOOOOOOOOO

.

Deux heures plus tard, John revint avec un Bear tout heureux de s'être bien amusé.

-« Du nouveau Finch ? »

-« Non, pas encore M Reese »

-« Tiens, c'est étonnant. Aurions-nous éradiqué le crime Finch ? »

-« Ce serait appréciable mais je n'y crois pas trop M Reese »

John fit le tour de la pièce. Il se sentait vaguement désœuvré, peu habitué au silence de la machine. Il avait déjà nettoyé ses armes la veille. Il songea à choisir un livre et à s'installer dans un coin. _« En tout cas j'ai besoin d'un prétexte pour rester ici avec lui »_ pensa t-il _._

Il s'approcha du bureau où Finch travaillait sur l'ordinateur.

Reese examina la couverture du livre posé près du clavier « It Can't Happen Here »

-« Vous aimez ce livre Finch ? »

-« Il est intéressant M Reese. Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ? » Questionna Finch intrigué.

-« Cela fait deux fois que vous le lisez, j'en déduis que vous l'appréciez » répondit spontanément l'ex agent.

Puis il comprit son erreur. Levant les yeux, il rencontra le regard mi étonné, mi agacé de son patron.

-« Et comment savez vous cela ? Es ce que vous surveillez mes lectures M Reese ?»

-« Oh non pas du tout Finch » répondit John, mal à l'aise de s'être trahi. « Juste… vous le lisiez à l'époque où nous avons résolu l'affaire du juge Gates »

-« A l'époque où vous cherchiez des informations sur moi ? Si toutefois vous avez cessé depuis » commenta Finch cassant.

-« Finch vous savez que je n'essaie plus de vous suivre. Et c'était juste pour mieux vous connaître »

-« Je vois » marmonna Finch. Il ajouta après quelques instants :

-« Vous êtes décidément trop observateur M Reese, et… » Une sonnerie retentie et interrompit l'informaticien.

 _« Sauvé par le gong »_ songea Reese en soupirant.

Il n'avait pas envie que Finch découvre qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment cessé de le surveiller. Seules ses motivations avaient changées.

Il ne voulait plus juste le connaître ou percer ses secrets. Il voulait être proche de lui. Peut être n'aurait-il pas dû s'intéresser autant à son associé. Peu à peu, il avait découvert l'homme derrière le masque, intelligent, sensible et profondément généreux. Il s'était retrouvé pris au piège. La sympathie était devenue tendresse. La curiosité s'était muée en attirance. Et la reconnaissance s'était transformée en amour. Sans qu'il sache trop comment, ni à quel moment, mais après y avoir réfléchit, il avait seulement réalisé que c'était inévitable et pas un instant il ne lui serait venu à l'idée de lutter contre ses sentiments. Il les cultivait précieusement, les gardant soigneusement au fond de lui. Depuis, il conservait dans sa mémoire chaque bons moments passés avec lui, chaque sourires, chaque instants de complicité, comme autant de trésors.

Il n'attendait rien en retour. D'ailleurs il ne se risquerait jamais à avouer ses pensées à son partenaire, persuadé que celui-ci les rejetteraient, ou même qu'il le rejetterait, lui, loin de sa vie. Ce qui pourrait lui arriver de pire estimait-il. Jamais il ne commettrait pareille erreur.

Il resta un moment à observer l'informaticien créer de nouvelles lignes de codes.

-« Avons-nous un nouveau numéro ? »

-« Non, M Reese. C'est juste un nouveau programme »

-« Encore une innovation pour faciliter nos enquêtes ? »

-« M Reese » commença l'informaticien mécontent, il leva les yeux sur son partenaire et stoppa ses paroles devant son air sérieux.

-« Oui Finch ? Un problème ?»

-« Non, je...hum. Je pensais que vous vous moquiez de moi » dit-il incertain.

-« Pas cette fois Harold. Je respecte vos inventions. Elles ne sont jamais inutiles »

Finch le regarda étonné, puis sourit.

-« Merci » murmura t-il.

John lui rendit son sourire, heureux de cet instant.

Finch soupira. Il se sentait fier de la remarque de son partenaire. Il avait besoin de ses encouragements. Besoin de le sentir à ses côtés. Un peu trop sans doute. Mais tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son partenaire étaient un peu trop développés. Un peu trop sensible à sa présence, un peu trop attaché à lui, juste parce que, même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer, il l'aimait un peu trop, tout simplement. John réagirait sans doute mal s'il apprenait ses sentiments. Oh il ne ferait rien pour le blesser, Finch le savait. Mais une certaine distance se créerait probablement entre eux et l'informaticien n'en voulait pas. Il tenait plus que tout à ce lien tissé entre eux. Il était heureux de leur complicité sachant bien que les numéros et leurs missions étaient les seules raisons justifiant la présence de Reese à ses côtes, ses motivations pour rester avec lui. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion là dessus.

-« Bien, je vais m'installer dans mon coin et je vous laisse travailler » commenta Reese, le tirant de ses réflexions.

-« Vous ne préférez pas … sortir ? » hasarda l'informaticien.

 _« Je préfère rester avec vous à toute autre activité »_ songea Reese. « Pour une fois je crois que je vais rester et me cultiver un peu » ironisa l'ex agent en saisissant un livre posé à l'écart sur une étagère. Celui qu'il avait commencé quelques semaines plus tôt sur les conseils de son partenaire. Sauf qu'il n'avançait guère dans sa lecture. Faute de temps entre les missions. Et parce qu'il n'était jamais très concentré sur son livre lorsqu'il avait l'occasion de rester dans leur repère. Observer Finch lui semblait tellement plus intéressant. Le tout étant de ne pas se faire surprendre.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent ainsi. Finch concentré sur ses écrans. Reese s'efforçant de lire quelques pages pour donner le change. Levant les yeux sur sa montre, il vit qu'il était midi. Il se leva brusquement faisant sursauter l'informaticien qui se tourna vers lui.

-« Si j'allais chercher le déjeuner ? »

-« Volontiers M Reese »

-« Chinois ? »

-« Encore plus volontiers »renchérit Finch.

-« C'est parti » commenta Reese en se dirigea vers la sortie.

OOOOOOOOOOO

.

Leur nouveau numéro tomba quelques minutes plus tard. Finch rassembla les trois livres, entra les données et commença la collecte des informations. Au fur et à mesure de ses recherches son sourire s'élargit. « Hé bien, nous allons nous amuser » murmura t-il.

Au bout d'une demi-heure John revint avec le repas.

-« Le déjeuner est servi Finch »

-« Ou pas » ajouta t-il en voyant les livres et une nouvelle photo sur le panneau.

-« Asseyez-vous M Reese. Nous avons le temps de manger je pense ».

-« D'accord » répondit l'ex agent avec empressement. Il s'était réjoui à l'avance de ce repas avec son associé et il s'était senti frustré à la perspective d'être privé de ce moment.

Tandis qu'il déballait les plats, Finch commença ses explications :

-« Sean Karlson, 50 ans, veuf. Un fils de 19 ans, Jason. Il passe beaucoup de temps dans sa boutique visiblement. Je n'ai pas trouvé d'anomalie jusqu'à présent. Mais il me reste à étudier ses comptes. »

-« Nous commençons par la surveillance habituelle Finch ? »

-« Peut être » répondit l'informaticien avec un sourire énigmatique.

John lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-« En fait M Karlson a passé une annonce récemment. Il cherche un assistant pour son magasin. J'ai bon espoir que votre cv lui convienne ».

-« Evidemment puisqu'il est fait sur mesure » ironisa l'ex agent.

-« Donc il se peut que vous puissiez le surveiller de l'intérieur M Reese »

John trouvait son partenaire singulièrement enthousiaste.

-« Quel genre de magasin ? » Questionna t-il prudemment.

Finch se tourna vers lui.

-« Une librairie » répondit-il avec un sourire triomphant.

OOOOOOOOOOO

.

Reese passa le reste de l'après midi en repérage au domicile et à proximité du magasin de leur numéro. Le lendemain matin, il était prêt pour la rencontre.

-« Honnêtement Finch, c'est vous qui auriez du mener cette mission d'infiltration cette fois. C'est exactement votre univers »

-« Soyez sans crainte M Reese. Je serai là pour vous souffler les bonnes réponses » répondit l'informaticien clairement amusé par la situation.

-« Me voilà rassurer » grogna l'ex agent en entrant dans le magasin où le patron l'attendait pour son entretien.

Karlson possédait un débit de parole assez impressionnant, surtout pour quelqu'un d'assez peu bavard tel que John.

Il lui présenta fièrement le concept de sa librairie. D'abord le magasin lui-même « où chacun peut trouver son bonheur » affirma t-il, « J'ai tout les styles de lecture !». Puis la seconde partie « j'ai racheté le magasin voisin quand il a fermé et réuni les deux bâtiments ». Dans la seconde partie il avait installé un salon de thé. « Les clients peuvent emprunter des livres mis à leur disposition, des secondes mains, en prenant une collation. Ils testent le livre et s'il leur plaît ils repassent l'acheter à la librairie »

-« Où ils continuent leur lecture sur place « remarqua Reese.

-« Non. C'est là que je suis génial » précisa le libraire en se rengorgeant. « J'ai découpé ces livres, seul le début est disponible. S'ils veulent connaître la fin, ils doivent l'acheter ! » Il était visiblement très satisfait de sa trouvaille.

Reese entendit Finch émettre un hoquet horrifié. Il se retint de sourire et commenta :

-« C'est un peu radical non ? »

-« Mais efficace ! » affirma Karlson. Il lui présenta ensuite son fils.

Jason s'occupait de servir les clients du salon de thé. Mais en voyant sa mine morose, il était facile de voir qu'il s'ennuyait dans ce rôle.

-« Bien, je vous attends demain matin. En fait si vous aviez accepté de commencer de suite cela ne m'aurait pas déranger, j'ai tellement de travail ! » Soupira le libraire.

-« Dans ce cas, je reste » répondit Reese qui se dit qu'ainsi il ne perdrait pas de temps de surveillance.

-« Vraiment ? Formidable ! »

-« Installez vous derrière le comptoir » Karlson se dirigea vers son bureau ajoutant joyeusement à l'attention de son fils « j'ai trouvé le candidat idéal, j'avais bien deviné en voyant son cv ». Jason haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas.

-« Candidat idéal je ne sais pas. Efficacement présenté, ça sans aucun doute, n'es ce pas Finch ? » Commenta Reese.

-« Je fais au mieux M Reese » Ironisa l'informaticien.

OOOOOOOOOOO

.

Cette première journée se déroula relativement tranquillement.

John renseignait les clients, parfois aidé discrètement par son partenaire, mais ce dernier se rendit vite compte que l'ex agent était bien plus qualifié pour ce travail qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Agréablement surpris, il se contenta de lui souffler quelques réponses lorsque la demande se faisait un peu trop spécifique.

Karlson partageait son temps entre le magasin et son bureau à l'arrière. Il passait de long moment devant son ordinateur, à la recherche de livres commandés par les clients. Il pouvait passer beaucoup de temps sur une recherche pour satisfaire une commande. Finch, ayant piraté son installation, suivait ses manœuvres en direct, sans rien détecté de particulier.

Et Jason s'occupait des clients du salon. Karlson était souvent obligé de le rappeler à l'ordre car le garçon, indifférent, se montrait assez peu aimable envers la clientèle. Il préférait visiblement passer du temps sur son portable ou sa tablette.

Au contraire, Karlson semblait pleinement satisfait de son nouvel assistant.

Il restait un quart d'heure avant la fermeture.  
-« Finalement on dirait que vous aussi vous êtes fait pour cet univers M Reese » constata Finch d'un ton léger.

-« Vous avez du déteindre sur moi Harold » répondit-il sur le même ton. « Tant que cela ne dure pas trop longtemps et que vous êtes à l'écoute Finch, je pourrais très bien m'y faire »

Finch allait répondre lorsque des cris éclatèrent. Il se tendit, aussitôt inquiet.

Apparemment, c'était Jason qui appelait et Karlson lui répondait d'un ton visiblement mi inquiet mi agacé. John s'était aussitôt précipité vers eux.

-« Que se passe t-il M Reese ? »

-« Jason a fait une mauvaise chute en utilisant l'échelle. Je crois qu'il s'est cassé le pied. Je vais les conduire à l'hôpital. Je vous rappelle »

Finch soupira, soulagé. Reese n'avait rien et c'était ce qui lui importait le plus.

L'ex agent le rappela au bout d'une heure.

-« Ce ne sera rien Finch. Juste une fêlure. Mais il va devoir rester immobilisé au moins trois semaines. Je crois que je vais devoir jouer les serveurs » constata t-il.

-« Ce surcroit de travail vous vaudra peut être une augmentation M Reese ? »

-« C'est une idée. »

-« Je vais raccompagner Karlson et son fils dès que les soins seront terminés. Voulez vous que je passe ensuite ? »

Finch retint de justesse la réponse qui lui était venu spontanément, motivé par son envie de le voir.

-« Inutile M Reese. Allez donc vous reposer »

John retint un soupir.

-« D'accord Finch » répondit-il à contre cœur. « A demain »

-« A demain M Reese »


	2. Chapter 2

_Suite de l'histoire…_

 _Merci Nourann et Jade181184 pour votre fidélité et vos commentaires_

 _Merci à Paige0703 pour son soutien indéfectible_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Le lendemain, Reese repris son poste derrière le comptoir et dû également assurer le service au salon et une livraison le matin.

Un Jason plus grognon que jamais se tenait au bar pour préparer boissons et gâteaux. Il appelait Reese à l'aide d'une petite sonnette chaque fois qu'un client entrait. Karlson se consacra un peu plus aux clients de la librairie pour assurer le relais.

-« Ca va John ? Pas trop compliqué ?» questionna Karlson alors que Reese regagnait le côté librairie.

-« Il n'y a rien de compliqué à servir des boissons à des lecteurs assidus » remarqua Reese.

-« Je sais, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous avais engagé. Je suis désolé de vous imposer ce surcroît de travail »

-« C'est juste un hasard, Jason… »

Karlson l'interrompit.

-« Mon fils ne fait que des sottises » commenta t-il d'un air mécontent.

-« C'était une simple maladresse » constata l'ex agent étonné du ton agressif du libraire.

-« Une de plus » Karlson eu un regard désabusé vers le salon « Jason est un bon à rien »

-« C'est un jugement peut être un peu… dur ? » Temporisa John.

Karlson haussa les épaules.

-« C'était un gamin maladroit, nul en sport, nul à l'école, et en grandissant il ne s'est pas amélioré, il n'a même pas pu s'inscrire à la fac » commenta t-il méprisant « Heureusement que je suis là pour le faire bosser ».

Reese n'osa pas le contredire tant il semblait nerveux.

-« Peut être sa mère… » Commença t-il

Karlson l'interrompit à nouveau.

-« Ma femme est morte depuis 13 ans. C'était une femme merveilleuse. Au moins elle n'aura pas vu cela » soupira t-il.

Le téléphone sonna. Karlson retourna dans son bureau pour prendre l'appel.

John appela son partenaire pour lui relater la conversation.

-« Donc père et fils sont en mauvais termes » commenta Finch.

-« Pas en apparence, mais en privé cela semble le cas »

-« Pensez-vous que le fils soit une menace M Reese ? »

-« On ne peut pas vraiment savoir, mais il ne me paraît pas avoir l'étoffe d'un assassin » commenta John. « Savez-vous ce qui est arrivé à sa femme Finch ? »

-« Elle est morte dans un accident de voiture. D'après le rapport de police de l'époque, elle a raté un virage sur une route assez escarpée, alors qu'ils étaient en vacances à la montagne. M Karlson n'a eu que des blessures sans gravités. Leur fils n'a pas été blessé ».

-« La malchance » soupira Reese.

-« Apparemment M Karlson ne s'est jamais vraiment remis de ce deuil »

-« Il y a des absences dont on ne se remet jamais vraiment » commenta Reese « Et des personnes qu'on ne voudrait perdre pour rien au monde » ajouta t-il plus bas en songeant à son partenaire. Pas assez toutefois pour que Finch ne puisse l'entendre.

-« Je partage votre opinion M Reese » murmura t-il.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans incident et le soir John dû aider Karlson car c'était le jour des livraisons. Il termina trop tard pour passer à la bibliothèque. Comme il ne pouvait y passer le matin, la librairie étant située à l'opposé de leur refuge, il se sentait particulièrement frustré. Privé de la présence de son partenaire depuis deux jours, il en vint à prier pour que cette mission ne s'éternise pas trop.

OOOOOOOOOOO

.

Au matin du troisième jour, Finch emmena Bear pour sa sortie au parc quotidienne. Arrivé sur place, il détacha la laisse du collier pour le laisser courir librement. Un second malinois vient presque aussitôt le rejoindre.

 _« Tiens, le même chien que l'autre jour »_ songea t-il

Au bout de quelques minutes, une élégante jeune femme blonde s'approcha de lui.

-« Bonjour » lui dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

-« Bonjour » répondit Finch étonné.

-« C'est votre chien ?, le malinois ? »

-« Oui » confirma l'informaticien sur la défensive.

-« Alors vous devez être l'associé de John ? »

Finch la fixa intrigué.

-« En effet et vous êtes ? »

-« Nicole Moriss » annonça t-elle en lui tendant la main.

-« Harold Wren » répondit Finch en lui serrant la main, s'efforçant de masquer ses réticences.

-« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous Monsieur Wren »

-« Vraiment ? » demanda t-il soupçonneux.

-« En fait Bear adore jouer avec mon chien, Skipper. » expliqua t-elle. « J'ai donc fait la connaissance de John et nous avons pris l'habitude de discuter. Il m'avait expliqué que lorsqu'il est trop pris par son travail c'est son associé qui s'occupe de son chien. Il parle si souvent de vous ! »

-« Je vois » répondit Finch. Il n'était pas inquiet, John ne dévoilerait aucune information importante à une inconnue. Mais il ne put résister à la curiosité :

-« Vous le rencontrez souvent ? » demanda t-il.

-« Apparemment, il ne vous a pas parlé de moi » constata Nicole en riant. « Tout les deux jours en moyenne » précisa t-elle.

-« John a juste laissé entendre que Bear s'était fait un ami »

-« Et il a oublié de parler de la maîtresse ? C'est charmant » ironisa la jeune femme.

-« Ou peut être n'ai-je pas fait attention à ses propos » hasarda Finch. Il savait que John ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette femme, mais il ne voulait pas paraître impoli. Pourquoi ne lui avait –il jamais parlé d'elle d'ailleurs? Il aurait du le prévenir. Espérait-il qu'ils ne se rencontreraient jamais ?

Nicole poursuivit la discussion, parlant de tout et de rien, de choses banales.

Finch l'étudiait tout en lui répondant poliment.

La trentaine, plutôt jolie, avec des cheveux blonds coupés courts encadrant un visage régulier. Une jolie silhouette. Plus Finch la détaillait, plus il se sentait mal à l'aise.

Cette femme voyait John tous les deux jours. Elle passait du temps avec lui à discuter de … de quoi au juste ?

Jusqu'à quel point leur relation avait-elle évoluée ? Leurs conversations portaient-elle toujours sur des sujets banals ou en étaient –ils arrivés à des sujets plus intimes ? Qu'elle place occupait-elle dans sa vie ? Les questions s'accumulaient dans sa tête.

Un sentiment de jalousie s'insinua en lui de manière pernicieuse.

Lorsqu'il prit le chemin du retour, une seule pensée occupait son esprit : qu'elle était exactement la relation entre John et cette femme ?

Pour ne rien arranger la journée se déroula aussi tranquillement que les précédentes. La situation n'avançait pas. Le soir Karlson emmena son fils et invita son employé à dîner chez eux pour le remercier de ses efforts et du travail supplémentaire qu'il fournissait. Reese ne pouvait pas échapper à l'invitation, mais il en était à compter les heures…

Finch, qui avait espérer le voir ce soir là pour évoquer sa rencontre du matin, se sentit doublement contrarié. Contrarié de ne pas voir son partenaire et contrarié de réaliser que pour une fois il aurait volontiers mis de côté leur numéro !

OOOOOOOOOOO

.

Finch ne dormit guère cette nuit là. Au matin il était décidé à partir en quête d'informations et prit le chemin de la librairie.

Il entra dans la partie salon de thé, se glissa vers les rayonnages, choisit un livre au hasard, puis retourna dans la salle et s'assis à l'une des tables.

Jason l'observa, puis lorsqu'il fut installé, il déclencha la sonnette pour prévenir Reese de l'arrivé d'un client.

John s'avança vers la salle cherchant des yeux la bonne table. Il se figea un instant en reconnaissant son partenaire.

-« Bonjour Finch » lui dit –il d'un ton joyeux, heureux de le voir.

-« Bonjour M Reese » répondit l'informaticien plus bas pour ne pas trahir son identité.

-« Un thé ? » demanda l'ex agent.

-« Volontiers »

John s'éloigna vers le bar. Il était perplexe. Finch lui semblait particulièrement nerveux et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Il prit le thé préparé par Jason et fit demi-tour.

-« Voilà Finch. Vous avez du nouveau ? Vous semblez soucieux ? »

-« Non rien de spécial. J'étais juste…hum, curieux de voir ce lieu »

-« Le lieu où l'on torture les livres ? » chuchota John.

-« En effet » répondit l'informaticien avec un faible sourire.

Il tourna son regard vers Jason.

-« Puisque nous n'avons encore rien trouvé sur le père, nous pourrions faire quelques recherches sur le fils ? » suggéra Finch.

-« Je vais cloner son téléphone » répondit Reese saisissant le message.

-« J'étudierai ses relevé téléphoniques et peut être cela nous donnera t-il une piste ? »

-« Ce serait une bonne chose. La menace n'était vraiment pas imminente » constata l'ex agent.

-« Non, c'est certain »

John se tourna vers la porte. Un couple venait d'entrer.

-« Je dois y aller »

Finch le regarda s'éloigner. Il fit semblant de s'intéresser à son livre, bu une gorgée de thé et fit la grimace _« ce salon ne fera pas sa réputation sur la qualité de son thé »_ songea t-il grinçant.

-« Il est mauvais n'es ce pas ? » chuchota John de retour près de lui.

-« En effet. Il n'y a pas que les livres qui soient malmenés ici, les amateurs de thé aussi visiblement »

John lui sourit franchement. _« Oh ce sourire »_ soupira Finch pour lui-même.

-« J'ai cloné le téléphone de Jason en prenant la commande. Vous allez pouvoir l'étudier » poursuivit Reese sans remarquer le trouble fugitif de son partenaire.

-« Je commence dès mon retour » Il hésita « Je ne vais pas tarder »

-« Je ne vous chasse pas » répondit aussitôt l'ex agent. Ces trois derniers jours lui avaient parus si interminables sans lui. Il n'était pas pressé de le voir repartir.

-« Je sais M Reese. Ce serait plutôt le thé »

-« Et puis je dois m'occuper de Bear » ajouta t-il prit d'une inspiration, pour en venir, enfin, à la raison de sa visite. « Il a besoin d'exercice »

-« Oui, il ne manque pas d'énergie » commenta Reese amusé.

-« Mais il a de quoi la dépenser avec son nouvel ami » précisa Finch.

Il leva les yeux vers John, le fixa.

-« Au fait. Votre amie Nicole vous salue » dit-il, appuyant délibérément sur le mot « amie ».

Sursauta Reese.

 _« Surpris ou pris en faute ? »_ songea Finch.

-« Nicole ? Ah d'accord » bredouilla t-il.

-« C'est une charmante jeune femme » commenta Finch. « Et elle semble bien me connaître. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas »

John eu un geste évasif.

-« J'ai du lui parler un peu de vous. Nous avons un peu …sympathisé » hésita t-il.

-« Cela ne me dérange pas » commenta l'informaticien s'efforçant de garder un visage impassible pour que son partenaire ne devine pas qu'il pensait exactement le contraire de ses paroles. « Mais j'aurais aimé être prévenu. Je n'aime pas les surprises » affirma t'il avec un regard appuyé.

 _« Evidemment, il voit cela comme une intrusion »_ songea Reese.

-« Je suis désolé Finch. Je n'y avais pas pensé », il poursuivit précipitamment « Nicole était l'épouse d'un maître chien. Il a été tué au combat. Skipper était le premier chien de son mari. Bear lui a rappelé des souvenirs. » Il observa le visage fermé de son partenaire.

« Elle a deviné que j'avais été militaire moi aussi. Mais je ne lui ai jamais rien révélé d'important Finch, je vous rassure » Plaida t-il.

-« Je n'étais pas inquiet à ce sujet M Reese »

 _« La veuve d'un militaire, une femme libre donc »_ songea t-il. Il senti le regard de son partenaire peser sur lui.

-« Je suis heureux que vous vous fassiez des amies » ajouta t-il s'efforçant de garder un ton neutre. Il se leva. « Je retourne au travail. D'ailleurs vous êtes attendu vous aussi » ajouta t-il en désignant une table où trois personnes venaient de s'installer.

« Oui c'est vrai » répondit Reese « A plus tard Finch » ajouta t-il incertain.

Il suivit des yeux son associé jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte du salon. Il était perplexe. Finch avait l'air contrarié, presque mécontent. _« Pense t-il que j'ai pu me montrer trop bavard ? Il me connaît pourtant, il sait bien que je ne le trahirai pas »._ Il continua de s'interroger sur la réaction de son partenaire, avait-il sans le vouloir réveillé ses soupçons contre lui ? Il ne le laisserai pas remettre en cause sa loyauté.

Finch se senti soulagé lorsqu'il eu regagné leur refuge. Il n'était pas plus avancé. Apparemment John connaissait bien Nicole. Pour autant il ne semblait pas lui être particulièrement attaché. Ou alors il dissimulait habilement ses sentiments. Ce qu'il était habitué à faire d'ailleurs.

Finch soupira. Cela ne devrait pas autant l'atteindre. S'il analysait la situation, John était encore jeune et incontestablement séduisant. _« Je ne dois pas m'attendre à être le seul à le remarquer. Je suis juste le seul qui ne devrait pas y penser »_ constata t-il, amer.

OOOOOOOOOOO

.

Le cinquième jour débuta de la même façon que les autres. Les deux associés commençaient à s'interroger sur cette mission singulièrement longue, cette menace qui ne se décidait pas à se manifester.

Finch décida qu'il avait le temps d'emmener Bear faire sa promenade, le chien le précéda joyeusement dans le couloir lorsqu'il le vit saisir sa laisse.

Arrivé au parc, il décrocha la laisse et Bear s'élança vers les arbres. Skipper le rejoignit presque aussitôt. Finch tourna la tête, cherchant des yeux la maîtresse du malinois. Il l'aperçut à quelques mètres, assise sur un banc. Il la salua d'un bref signe de tête, elle lui sourit mais ne bougea pas.

« Tant mieux » songea Finch qui n'avait pas très envie de discuter.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit une présence près de lui et une voix, qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille, l'interpella :

-« Bonjour Finch ! »

Il se tourna brusquement.

John l'observait en souriant.

-« M Reese que faites vous ici ? »

-« Le coursier » répondit l'ex agent en lui montrant le paquet qu'il tenait à la main. « Je dois assurer certaines livraisons puisque Jason est immobilisé. J'ai pris un raccourci par le parc. J'espérais vous croiser… pour que nous fassions un point sur l'enquête » se justifia t-il.

Il pensait que Finch ne se rendrait pas compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un prétexte. Le parc était loin de constituer un raccourci. Mais c'était un moyen de LE voir. Et de se rassurer sur son attitude de la veille.

Finch remarqua l'adresse sur le paquet et resta perplexe. Retraçant mentalement le trajet, il fut tenté de faire remarquer à son partenaire qu'il n'avait pas choisi le chemin le plus court, loin de là. Mais en le voyant sourire il décida de se taire. Ce serait une occasion de parler de leur numéro. Et il devait bien avouer qu'il était heureux de le voir.

Bear revint vers eux et John en profita pour le caresser et lui lancer son bâton.

Ils échangèrent quelques faits. L'enquête n'avançait toujours pas.

-« Karlson est presque trop banal » commenta Reese « Je ne vois pas qui pourrait lui en vouloir »

-« Il faut se méfier de trop de banalité M Reese, c'est une bonne façade parfois »

-« Avez-vous enquêté sur son fils ? »

-« Oui mais il est aussi tranquille que son père visiblement. Il passe beaucoup de temps sur internet mais ses activités sont sans incidence. La seule chose que j'ai remarqué ce sont des sms qu'il envoie régulièrement tout les matins. Ils ne contiennent pas de message, uniquement une suite de nombre dont je ne suis pas parvenu à déterminer la signification. »

-« A qui les envoie t-il ? » questionna Reese.

-« Le portable du destinataire est un prépayé. Impossible de connaître son identité ».

-« Ce serait une sorte de code ? »

-« C'est possible. J'ai pensé que c'était peut être un parieur, mais je n'ai rien trouvé en ce sens. »

-« Une information à conserver en attendant de pouvoir la relier à autre chose » émit Reese songeur. « Si nous trouvions un autre élément vous pourriez déchiffrer le code ».

-« C'est possible ».

-« C'est certain » affirma Reese avec un sourire confiant « Et non je ne vous surestime pas » ajouta t-il aussitôt avant que l'informaticien ne puisse répliquer.

Finch eu un demi sourire.

-« Bien. Il n'y a qu'à attendre je suppose » répondit John. Son attention fut alors attirée par un détail.

-« Qu'avez-vous à la main Finch ? » John saisit spontanément la main de son partenaire pour l'examiner, sans réfléchir, seulement désireux de l'aider.

Surpris, l'informaticien la lui retira d'un geste brusque, par reflexe.

John se raidit devant ce rejet évident. Harold se reprocha immédiatement sa brusquerie. Il y eu un moment de flottement entre eux.

-« Désolé M Reese, un reflexe… » Commença Finch

-« Non c'est moi Finch. Je voulais juste examiner votre main. C'est une vilaine coupure que vous avez là, vous devriez mettre un bandage »

-« Ce ne sera rien » commenta l'informaticien.

Reese le taquina.

-« Allons Finch, si c'était moi vous m'auriez déjà transformé en momie ».

-« Vous exagérez M Reese » grogna t-il.

-« A peine Finch ».

-« Bon si vous le dites » concéda l'informaticien de mauvaise grâce. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le contredire au fond.

-« Et donc ? »

-« Je soignerais cela en rentrant, je vous le promets. Satisfait M Reese ? »

-« Oui. Maintenant je vais aller faire ma livraison et… » Il se tut en voyant que Finch observait quelque chose derrière lui avec insistance.

\- «Finch? »

Finch tourna la tête vers lui.

-« Vous devriez aller saluer votre amie. Elle nous observe avec attention»

-« Amie ? » Reese se retourna « Ah Nicole ? »

-« Je la saluerais en passant » ajouta t'il désinvolte « J'y vais Finch. Je vous enverrai le nom du client, on ne sait jamais ».

-« Je commencerai les recherches à mon retour M Reese »

-« Mais après les soins » répliqua Reese.

-« Après les soins » répéta Finch avec un demi-sourire, conciliant.

John parcouru quelques mètres et salua Nicole.

-« Bonjour John. Comment allez-vous ?»

-« Bien. Je m'accorde une pause avec Bear » commenta t'il innocemment.

-« Votre patron semble de bien mauvaise humeur »

John la regarda surpris.

-« Qu'es ce qui vous fait dire cela ?» demanda t-il intrigué.

-« La façon dont il vous a « repoussé » il y a quelques instants »

-« Repoussé ? Non, c'était juste un reflexe, j'ai frôlé sa blessure, je suis maladroit ».

-« Tout de même, vous vouliez juste l'aider ».

Reese sourit.

-« Mon patron a horreur des médecins. Il a du me confondre avec l'un d'eux » ironisa t'il « Bonne journée Nicole » ajouta t-il pour couper court à la conversation.

-« Bonne journée John »

Finch ne put s'empêcher de noter la brièveté de leur échange. John ne lui avait pas paru troublé cette fois lorsqu'il lui avait fait remarquer la présence de la jeune femme et pas particulièrement concerné. _« Bon comédien ou désintérêt sincère ? »_ songea Finch.


	3. Chapter 3

_Suite de l'histoire, l'enquête avance…_

 _Merci Nourann et Jade181184 pour votre fidélité et vos commentaires_

 _Merci à Paige0703 pour son soutien indéfectible_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

John rappela son associé à l'heure de la pause déjeuner.

-« Finch, vous avez trouvé quelque chose sur le destinataire du livre ? »

-« C'est possible M Reese. Au premier examen c'est juste un simple mécanicien au chômage, sans antécédent. Mais en consultant ses comptes j'ai pu remarquer qu'il reçoit chaque mois une somme de 3000,00$. Un dépôt en liquide, chaque mois à la même date. »

-« Intéressant. Ca ressemble à une activité parallèle voire illégale ? »

-« En effet. Je doute qu'il s'agisse d'allocations chômage » commenta Finch.

-« Moi aussi » répondit l'ex agent dubitatif. « Seulement ce type est en contact avec Jason. Et c'est le numéro de son père que la machine nous a transmis. »

-« Il y a forcement un rapport entre les faits » commenta Finch.

-« Donc il faut continuer à nous intéresser à ces livraisons. Vu que Jason est immobilisé, je vais sans doute continuer à les assurer chaque matin».

-« Oui, cela pourrait nous donner une piste ».

-« D'autant qu'un livre chaque jour, c'est forcement étrange » ajouta Finch pour lui-même sans se rendre compte qu'il parlait tout haut.

-« Pourquoi cela ? » demanda John.

-« Hé bien, je pensais juste que vu la taille du paquet il doit s'agir de livres assez volumineux, au moins deux cents pages. Et personne ne peux lire deux cents pages en une journée ».

-« Sauf vous peut être ? ».

-« M Reese ! »

-« Je vous taquine Harold » répliqua John d'un ton amusé.

Finch ne put s'empêcher de sourire mais s'efforça de garder un ton sérieux pour que son associé ne s'en rende pas compte.

-« Hum, bref. Il y a une seconde anomalie. Cet homme reçoit chaque jour un livre envoyé par la librairie, mais je ne trouve pas de trace de ses commandes dans l'ordinateur de M Karlson ».

-« C'est Jason qui prépare le paquet. Il pourrait les envoyer spontanément. Cela prouverait qu'ils sont en affaire tout les deux ».

-« Reste à déterminer quel genre d'affaire ».

Il y eu un silence, chacun réfléchissant de son côté, puis Reese interrogea :

-« Que prévoyons-nous pour demain ? Surveillance à l'extérieure pour moi, caméra pour vous ? Du moins pour le père. Pour le fils, vous pourrez le suivre en traçant son téléphone. S'il bouge, j'aviserai, mais avec son pied blessé il ne devrait pas être trop remuant ».

-« La priorité reste le père. Mais vous avez raison, le fils est à surveiller également ».

-« Donc je m'installerai près de leur domicile, sauf si la menace se précise avant ».

-« C'est entendu. Rappelez-moi en cas de besoin ».

-« Ok » Reese hésita, puis se lança « Finch ? ».

-« Oui M Reese ? ».

-« Avez-vous tenu votre promesse ? ».

-« Quelle promesse ? » questionna Finch étonné.

-« Votre main » précisa John.

Finch sourit. Il n'avait pas oublié. Cette simple constatation lui faisait plus de bien qu'un pansement songea t-il.

-« Oui Docteur Reese. J'ai suivi votre prescription à la lettre » récita t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

John sourit.

-« Très bien » répondit-il sur le même ton « J'aime que mes patients suivent mes conseils M Finch ».

-« Vous êtes donc un docteur sévère M Reese ? ».

-« Seulement avec les malades auxquels je tiens » répondit spontanément l'ex agent.

-« A plus tard Finch » ajouta t-il rapidement et il raccrocha avant que l'informaticien ne puisse relever sa remarque. Tant pis, pour une fois il avait laissé parler son cœur. Toutefois c'était assez anodin pour ne pas attirer l'attention de son partenaire songea t-il. Du moins le croyait –il. Il ne pouvait pas se douter du plaisir qu'avait ressenti son associé à cette simple remarque.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese le rappela discrètement l'après midi. Lorsque Finch décrocha, il ne s'adressa pas à lui mais continua la conversation avec son client. Plus exactement, il résuma la demande de ce dernier et l'informaticien compris qu'il avait besoin d'un peu d'aide. Il lui souffla les bonnes réponses et le client reparti satisfait.

-« Ouf ! Heureusement que vous avez saisi le message Finch. Là j'étais vraiment hors sujet, vos connaissances encyclopédiques étaient mon seul espoir » plaisanta t-il.

Finch sourit.

-« Heureux d'avoir pu vous être utile M Reese ».

-« Par contre le client a du croire que j'avais une brusque illumination parce qu'il avait bien remarqué que je n'étais pas dans le sujet. Il ne peut pas deviner que j'ai la ligne directe de mon ange gardien ».

Finch se sentit touché par cette déclaration et ne sut que répondre. L'intervention d'une cliente le sauva. Il écouta la conversation qui s'avéra bien plus légère que la précédente. La cliente s'intéressait visiblement beaucoup au nouveau vendeur et pas seulement pour ses conseils littéraires. Curieux, il tourna la caméra du magasin vers le comptoir.

-« Vraiment, je crois que je vais passer m'acheter des livres plus souvent » affirma t-elle.

Il vit la main de la jeune femme frôler celle de John et cela le hérissa. Reese restait impassible.

-« Mon numéro est dans ma fiche client. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de distractions » suggéra t-elle.

-« Je pense que vous devriez être assez occupé avec vos achats » suggéra John avec un sourire moqueur.

-« Je suis toute disposée à diversifier mes activités » répliqua t-elle.

Reese l'éconduit poliment. Il soupira en la voyant quitté la boutique.

-« Un obsédé du moyen âge et une pin up qui s'ennuie, j'aurais tout eu cet après midi » commenta Reese pour lui-même.

-« Et bien cela « diversifie » votre clientèle M Reese » jugea Finch.

John sursauta.

-« Vous êtes toujours à l'écoute Finch ? »

-« Vous n'aviez pas raccroché M Reese. Et c'était assez distrayant ». Ce n'était pas vraiment le terme que Finch aurait voulu employer, mais c'était celui qu'il pouvait se permettre.

-« Hum, de votre place certainement Finch ».

Une pensée vint troubler l'informaticien. Une tentation. Il ne put y résister. Gardant la caméra braquée sur le visage de son partenaire pour observer ses réactions, il affirma :

-« En tout cas la clientèle féminine vous apprécie. Vous allez la fidéliser ».

-« Ce n'est pas vraiment le rôle que je préfère » grogna Reese.

-« Je pense que votre amie Nicole n'apprécierait pas non plus » suggéra Finch.

-« Nicole ? C'est l'amie de Bear, Finch. Pas la mienne » Reese haussa les épaules. Son visage ne montrait aucune expression laissant croire à un intérêt particulier. Finch en ressenti un soudain soulagement. _« Il était sincère ce matin »_ songea t-il.

OoooooooooO

.

Le lendemain matin Reese profita de son congé pour passer à la bibliothèque avant d'aller assurer la surveillance de leur numéro. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il était privé de leur rituel matinal et cela lui devenait insupportable. Il sourit, heureux, juste en voyant Finch saisir son gobelet de thé avec un air satisfait.

Ils ne se parlaient pas. Chacun occupé à profiter de la présence de l'autre.

Le regard de John tomba sur le livre posé près du clavier. Celui que Finch lisait entre deux recherches. Il observa distraitement le signet qui dépassait légèrement pour marquer la dernière page lue et il eu une brusque inspiration…

Il s'empara du livre, l'ouvrit à la page retenue, réfléchit un instant, concentré.

-« M Reese ? » Finch le fixait, perplexe devant son attitude.

-« Allez vous aussi me dire quand j'ai lu ce livre pour la première fois ? » ironisa t-il.

-« Finch, je crois que j'ai compris » répondit-il sans relever la remarque.

-« Regardez » Il posa le livre devant lui. « Supposons que vous vouliez me faire passer un message discrètement, alors vous m'envoyez un livre dans lequel il sera repris, et le code pour le déchiffrer ».

Finch se tourna vers lui étonné.

-« Un message dans un livre ? ».

-« Vous avez dit que Jason envoyait un sms avec une suite de nombre chaque matin. Je parie qu'il les envois à la même personne que le livre. Sans doute juste après la livraison. Dès qu'il reçoit le sms, son contact utilise le livre et décrypte le message, les nombres doivent désigner quelque chose comme la page, le paragraphe ou le mot.

Finch s'agita sur son siège.

-« C'est une idée géniale M Reese ! » « Attendez » dit-il, faisant apparaitre à l'écran les sms de Jason. « Voici les nombres. Ils sont groupés par trois. Alors par exemple, ceux là : 89, 20, 14, en suivant votre raisonnement, ils doivent désignés un mot… »

-« Disons 89 pour la page, 20 serait la ligne et 14 le mot »

-« Exactement, c'et très ingénieux M Reese ! »

-« Une chance que vous lisiez beaucoup Finch, votre signet m'a inspiré ! »

L'informaticien sourit.

-« Maintenant nous avons besoin du titre du livre et nous pourrons déchiffrer le message».

-« Pour cela c'est simple » commenta John « Demain j'emmène le paquet, je l'ouvre en chemin et je vous transmet le titre ».

-« Ils ne devront pas soupçonner que le paquet a été ouvert M Reese »

-« Alors je pourrais passer ici pour l'ouvrir ? »

-« C'est le mieux je pense » Finch réfléchit une minute.

-« Demain je vous attendrais au coin de la rue et nous passerons ici. Si vous faite le trajet en voiture alors que Jason vous crois à pieds nous gagnerons assez de temps pour ouvrir le paquet et le refaire correctement ».

John songea qu'il aurait pu tout aussi bien dissimuler sa voiture et faire le trajet seul, mais la perspective que Finch l'accompagne lui était bien trop agréable et il ne dit rien.

-« Enfin une piste » remarqua t-il « La machine avait vraiment anticipé la menace cette fois Finch »

-« Oui on dirait bien ».

-« Bon. Il est temps que je retourne surveiller Karlson ».

-« Hum oui » murmura Finch regrettant que ces instants ensemble se terminent déjà. Mais au moins demain il le verrait, même s'il n'avait pas le temps de passer à la bibliothèque le matin. C'est d'ailleurs cette pensée qui lui avait inspiré l'idée du trajet. Par chance Reese ne s'y était pas opposé !

-« Soyez prudent M Reese » ajouta t-il par habitude.

-« A plus tard Finch »

John suivi Karlson toute la journée. Ce dernier se rendit dans une exposition puis il passa l'après midi au magasin à faire des recherches. « Il ne s'arrête même pas le dimanche » songea Reese.

Jason en revanche ne bougea pas. Ce furent ses copains qui lui rendirent visite.

 _« Il n'a transmit aucun sms codé »_ songea Finch _« mais il n'y a pas de livraison aujourd'hui »._

John cessa la surveillance lorsque Karlson rentra chez lui.

-« Je ramène le dîner Finch ? » suggéra t-il plein d'espoir.

-« Pourquoi pas M Reese. Il est encore tôt et je dois repasser à la bibliothèque de toute façon »

-« Vous n'y êtes pas Finch ? » interrogea l'ex agent surpris.

-« Non. Je suis au parc avec Bear, je profite du temps plus doux » prétexta t-il. Il ne voulait pas avouer à son partenaire qu'il avait changé l'heure de la sortie du chien pour éviter Nicole. Cela aurait paru stupide ou désagréable de sa part.

-« Je vous y retrouve alors. Et nous passerons chercher le dîner au retour ».

-« Entendu M Reese ».

John le rejoignit au bout de quelques minutes. Ils retournèrent ensemble jusqu'à leur repère, achetant leur repas au passage.

 _« Cette soirée était nettement plus agréable que celles de ces derniers jours »_ songea Reese en rentrant chez lui un peu plus tard.

OoooooooooO

.

-« C'est bon j'ai le paquet Finch » annonça John en prenant place dans la voiture de son associé.

-« Alors en route M Reese »

Le trajet fut rapide. Finch avait préparé de quoi refaire le paquet. Il l'ouvrit avec beaucoup de précaution.

-« The Portrait of Dorian Grey ». Bien, mais un choix plutôt commun » murmura l'informaticien en découvrant le livre.

John avait entendu, il sourit de la remarque.

Finch ne leva pas les yeux mais ajouta :

-« Un commentaire M Reese ? »

-« Je n'ai rien dit Harold » répondit l'ex agent s'efforçant de rester sérieux.

-« Je n'ai pas besoin de les entendre pour deviner vos pensées M Reese » affirma Finch.

 _« Si seulement vous les deviniez toute »_ songea John.

Il observa son partenaire occupé à refaire le paquet, s'efforçant de ne laisser aucune trace de l'opération.

-« Voilà c'est fait » commenta l'informaticien. « Il ne devrait se rendre compte de rien ». Il leva les yeux et surpris le regard de John fixé sur lui.

-« M Reese ? Un problème ? » Questionna t-il en vérifiant son paquet.

Reese sorti de sa rêverie.

-« Non Finch. Je… réfléchissais à la suite ».

-« Je vous conduis chez le destinataire puis je vous ramènerai à proximité de la boutique. Jason devrait envoyer le message dès que vous serez de retour là bas ».

-« Je suppose que vous avez un exemplaire à disposition ? » demanda Reese en désignant d'un geste ample les rayonnages derrières eux.

-« Vous supposez bien. C'est un classique M Reese »

OoooooooooO

.

-« Je crois que Jason a envoyé le sms Finch ? Vous l'avez ? »

-« C'est bon M Reese. Et j'ai la bonne édition aussi, donc nous aurons la même correspondance. Alors en premier 87 / 2 /14 »

John l'entendit feuilleter le livre.

-« Théâtre. Voyons le second 128/ 33 / 1 »

-« District » ajouta Finch.

-« Bien nous avons le lieu. La date c'est forcement aujourd'hui puisqu'il y a une livraison par jour. Manque l'heure » commenta Reese

-« En trois » poursuivit l'informaticien « 54/ 7/ 2, qui donne dix huit »

-« Et enfin 99 / 9 / 2 qui donne heure »

-« Théâtre district 18 heures. Parfait Finch, il faut que je puisse y aller et nous verrons de quoi il retourne. Aviez-vous une photo du destinataire que je puisse le reconnaître ? »

-« Je vous l'envoi sur votre téléphone. Vous allez devoir trouver un prétexte pour terminer plus tôt »

-« En effet. Si je ne peux pas j'appellerai Lionel »

-« Peut être pourrions nous l'appeler tout de suite ? N'oubliez pas notre numéro »

-« Je commence à me demander si Karlson est vraiment en danger Finch »

-« La machine ne se trompe jamais M Reese » répliqua Finch.

-« J'étais persuadé que vous alliez dire cela Harold ! » soupira John.

-« Et puis l'inspecteur Fusco pourra peut être procéder à une arrestation si c'est bien une activité illégale ? » insista l'informaticien.

-« Bon d'accord » grogna Reese.

Finch se détendit. Cette fois John ne serait pas en première ligne. L'ex agent l'interpella :

« Rassurez moi Finch, vous n'avez pas l'intention d'engager Lionel pour me remplacer ? »

-« Voilà qui ne me viendrai pas à l'esprit M Reese ! » s'offusqua l'informaticien.

-« Bon je préfère ça. Je n'aurai pas trop envie de me retrouver au chômage » _« et moins encore de changer de patron »_ ajouta t-il pour lui-même.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Êtes-vous en place inspecteur ? » questionna Finch.

-« Ouais » répondit Fusco « J'ai votre gars en visuel. Apparemment il attend quelqu'un ».

-« Bien attendons qu'il fasse sa livraison ».

-« Ce sera quoi d'après vous ? De la drogue ? ».

-« Peut être. Nous n'avons aucune information à ce sujet inspecteur ».

-« Superman qui manque d'infos, c'est nouveau ça » ricana Fusco.

-« Heureusement que tu va pallier à cette carence Lionel » commenta Reese.

-« Ah ? » émit l'inspecteur surpris « Tu es en ligne aussi évidemment ».

-« Evidemment » affirma Reese pour lui confirmer qu'il participait à l'enquête.

Mais l'inspecteur se méprit sur le sens de son affirmation.

-« Ouais je confirme, avec vous deux, parler à l'un, c'est parler à l'autre. Comme dans un film de science fiction : deux personnes, une seule entité ! » Commenta Fusco d'un ton amusé. _« C'est même flippant parfois ! »_ songea t-il.

Chacun réagit à sa manière :

Finch se figea _« Une seule entité ?, c'est comme ça qu'il nous voit ? »_ se demanda t-il perplexe. _« C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant le lien est évident… »_

Reese rêva pour lui même _« Et un seul cœur ! »_. Mais il répondit, sérieux :

-« Tu vois trop de film de science fiction Lionel. Mais pour cette fois tu n'as pas tort n'es ce pas Finch ? »

L'informaticien sursauta _« Lui aussi ? »_

-« Je suppose » commença t-il hésitant.

Fusco l'interrompit.

-« Un grand blond vient de rejoindre votre gars. Ils sont en pleine discussion. »

-« Il lui transmet quelque chose ? » questionna Reese.

-« Il vient de lui passer un petit paquet. Merci les jumelles » grogna Fusco « C'est trop petit pour être de la drogue ou alors un flacon ?»

-« Qu'es ce que ça peut être ? » murmura Finch.

-« Qu'es ce que je fais ? » demanda Fusco. « Je peux les arrêter mais si ils n'ont pas de marchandises illégales sur eux je ne pourrais pas les garder longtemps et quand ils seront relâché ils donneront l'alerte à leur complice».

-« Comment savoir de quoi il s'agit ? » questionna Reese. « Il faudrait subtiliser le paquet ».

-« Oh une minute, je n'ai pas tes talents de pickpocket » répliqua Fusco.

Reese émit un claquement de langue mécontent. « J'aurais dû aller sur place »

-« Sans remettre en cause vos talents M Reese, rien ne dit que vous seriez parvenu à approcher cet homme et à lui reprendre le paquet » commenta Finch.

-« Vous voulez parier Finch ? »

-« Bon alors on fait quoi ? » rappela Fusco.

-« Nous attendons » trancha Finch. « Il y aura une autre livraison demain, elle sera peut être plus importante ? »

-« Vous aurez le lieu du rendez vous ? » demanda Fusco.

-« Cela ne devrait pas poser de problème » répondit l'informaticien « Nous procéderons de la même manière que ce matin M Reese » ajouta t-il à l'attention de son partenaire.

-« Ok Finch » soupira Reese qui voyait la mission se prolonger, encore… !

-« Bon tenez moi au courant et j'y serais » affirma Fusco.

Finch le remercia et Fusco raccrocha.

-« La mission se poursuit M Reese » commenta Finch à qui le soupir de John n'avait pas échappé.

-« Je commence à être un peu fatigué des livres Finch ».

-« Vraiment ? Dois-je envisager un déménagement de nos installations ? » Questionna l'informaticien d'un ton amusé, cherchant à dérider l'ex agent.

Reese sourit.

-« Non Finch. Vos livres ne sont pas concernés. Je ne serais jamais fatigué de quelque chose qui vient de vous » répondit-il spontanément. Puis il réalisa qu'il avait parlé un peu trop vite.

Finch sourit, heureux d'entendre cela. Mais il garda un ton neutre pour répondre :

-« Tant mieux M Reese. Je serai ennuyé de devoir chercher un autre associé pour les numéros»

-« Aucun risque Harold ! »


	4. Chapter 4

_Fin de l'enquête…. Mais pas de l'histoire !_

 _Merci Nourann et Jade181184 pour votre fidélité et vos commentaires_

 _Merci à Paige0703 pour son soutien indéfectible_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

Reese se dirigea vers la partie salon de thé. Jason était installé au comptoir feuilletant un album. L'ex agent fronça les sourcils. Il avait déjà vu le jeune homme avec ce livre plusieurs fois. Il devait l'apprécier. D'autant qu'il avait pu constater que Jason ne semblait pas être un grand lecteur. _« En fait je ne lui ai jamais vu d'autre livre dans les mains »_ songea t-il.

Il s'approcha sans bruit.

-« Il est intéressant ? »

Jason sursauta comme s'il était pris en faute.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Le livre. Il a l'air intéressant » et Reese se pencha pour examiner la couverture et noter mentalement le titre. Il fut surpris pas le sujet.

Jason haussa les épaules.

-« Il appartenait à ma mère »

-« C'est un livre très spécialisé » commenta Reese.

-« Ma mère était une experte dans ce domaine. Elle était diplômée d'archéologie » commenta t-il fièrement.

-« Ca devait être une femme intelligente ».

-« Ouais. Elle était géniale » murmura Jason.

Reese allait l'interroger à nouveau mais Karlson entra dans le magasin. Il remarqua la rapidité avec laquelle Jason fit disparaître le livre sous le comptoir.

-« Ces embouteillages ça devient infernal ! » commenta t-il mécontent.

-« C'est l'heure de fermer » ajouta t-il.

-« J'allais le faire M Karlson » répondit Reese.

-« Je vais faire la caisse » répondit Karlson en se dirigeant vers la partie librairie « Jason tu m'apporte celle du salon ? ».

Jason ne répondit pas mais se leva pour ramener le contenu de sa caisse à son père.

Reese aida à fermer le magasin puis s'éloigna pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. En chemin, il appela son partenaire.

-« Finch, je connais l'objet du trafic… »

OoooooooooO

.

.

Le lendemain Finch attendait à nouveau au coin de la rue. L'ex agent ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

-« Le colis est prêt Finch. Nous pouvons y aller » commenta t'il en prenant place dans la voiture.

-« C'est plaisant d'avoir un chauffeur » ajouta t-il taquin.

Finch lui lança un regard en coin.

-« Faites moi penser à installer un compteur si la mission se poursuit encore quelques jours M Reese » répondit-il sur le même ton.

-« J'espère que vous me ferez un tarif préférentiel Harold ! »

Comme la première fois, Finch ouvrit le paquet pour identifier le livre puis refit soigneusement l'emballage, avant de conduire Reese près de la maison du contact, puis de le ramener près de la librairie. John ouvrit la portière pour descendre.

-« Reste à attendre le sms M Reese » affirma Finch.

-« Il devrait l'envoyer dès que je serais de retour » répondit Reese arrêtant son geste, toujours disposé à prolonger un peu leur discussion pour gagner quelques minutes avec son associé.

-« J'appellerai l'inspecteur Fusco dès que le lieu sera connu. Maintenant que nous connaissons l'objet du trafic, il pourra procéder à l'arrestation ».

-« Hum oui » répondit Reese « Mais c'est le fils que nous arrêterons, ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi la machine nous a donné le numéro du père ».

-« En effet. Je ne me l'explique pas. A moins que M Karlson ne soit impliqué. Mais rien ne permet de le dire. J'ai pourtant fouillé chacun de ces fichiers ».

-« Et s'il existait un indice vous l'auriez trouvé » affirma Reese « Donc c'est autre chose ».

-« Peut être une vengeance contre lui si nous démantelons le réseau ?» ajouta t-il après quelques instants de réflexion.

-« Une vengeance sur le père à défaut d'atteindre le fils ? » questionna Finch.

-« C'est une hypothèse ».

-« Dans ce cas le danger apparaîtra à l'arrestation du fils ».

-« Je serais prêt Harold » affirma Reese posant brièvement la main sur l'épaule de son partenaire qui frémit à ce contact inattendu. « J'y vais » ajouta l'ex agent sans rien remarquer. Il descendit de la voiture et se dirigea vers le magasin.

-« Soyez prudent John » murmura Finch.

OoooooooooO

.

Jason transmis le sms dès le retour de John. Finch en pris connaissance et décrypta sans peine le lieu du rendez vous. Il était fixé pour 16H. Il averti immédiatement l'inspecteur Fusco. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

A l'heure dite :

-« C'est bon, je suis en position et j'ai repéré notre gars. » affirma Fusco.

-« Cette fois nous savons que nous pouvons les arrêter même si le paquet semble très petit ». commenta Reese.

-« Vous êtes sur qu'ils trafiquent des vieilles pièces ? ».

Finch fronça les sourcils, agacé :

-« Des pièces de monnaies anciennes inspecteur, certaines sont issues de civilisations aujourd'hui disparues et peuvent atteindre une très grande valeur ! ».

Fusco émit un grognement perplexe. Reese gloussa en imaginant l'air contrarié de son associé aux paroles de l'inspecteur. Il savait que Finch détestait entendre malmener tout ce qui touche à l'art ou à l'histoire.

-« M Reese ! » le repris l'informaticien qui l'avait parfaitement entendu.

-« Oui Finch ? » demanda John de son ton le plus innocent.

L'informaticien émit un son frustré.

-« Je vous comprends Finch et je compatissais simplement » ajouta t-il sans pouvoir masquer totalement son amusement.

-« Pas un pour rattraper l'autre » marmonna Finch.

Fusco l'interrompit.

-« Ca y est, le contact arrive, le même gars qu'hier ». Il hésita puis ajouta « Bon j'y vais, mais j'espère que vous avez vu juste !»

Fusco s'approcha et interpella les deux hommes qui n'opposèrent pas de résistance, trop stupéfaits par son intervention.

-« Les dés sont jetés » commenta Finch.

Fusco les rappela une heure plus tard. En voyant son nom sur l'écran Finch pris l'appel et fit en sorte que John soit également connecté.

-« Les gars ont avoués. Ca n'a vraiment pas demandé très longtemps ! » Commenta l'inspecteur. « Vous aviez raison, c'est un trafic de viei…., de pièces de monnaies anciennes » se reprit -il « J'avais fait venir un expert, celle que le gars a échangé aujourd'hui valait 1000,00$ minimum !. Une par jour à ce tarif là, c'est lucratif ».

-« Bien inspecteur. Ils vous ont parlé de Jason ? »

-« C'est lui qui désignait les pièces à détourner. Ils ont un réseau pour se les procurer. Ensuite elles sont envoyées à la librairie. Jason les fait récupérer et livrer à un contact qui s'occupe de la revente. Leur réseau est vraiment très structuré et très protégé. Comment avez-vous deviné pour les pièces ? »

-« Jason passait beaucoup de temps à lire un livre ayant appartenu à sa mère. Une encyclopédie des monnaies anciennes » répondit Reese.

-« Sa mère était une archéologue reconnue et une experte en numismatie » ajouta Finch.

-« Ouais. Au final mère et fils ont les même connaissances mais pas la même façon de les employer » commenta Fusco.

-« Vous allez arrêter Jason Inspecteur ? » demanda Finch.

-« J'allais me mettre en route. D'ici 20 minutes il sera bouclé ».

-« Il ne s'enfuira pas avec son pied blessé » remarqua Reese.

-« Bien j'arrive » répondit l'inspecteur avant de raccrocher.

-« Je ne pense pas que Miss Karlson aurait apprécié les agissements de son fils » commenta Finch

-« C'est certain. Et Karlson risque de ne pas apprécier non plus » ajouta Reese.

OoooooooooO

.

20 minutes plus tard Fusco entrait dans la librairie et arrêtait Jason qui n'opposa aucune résistance.

Bien trop surpris de se voir démasqué. Karlson bondit.

-« Vous commettez certainement une erreur inspecteur ! De quoi accusez-vous mon fils ? »

-« Trafic de monnaies anciennes. Nous avons des preuves solides contre lui »

-« Trafic de… » Karlson pâlit et se tourna vers son fils.

-« Jason, ce n'est pas possible !, pas des monnaies… » Souffla t-il.

Jason haussa les épaules.

-« Pourquoi pas. Tu n'es pas le seul à te souvenir d'elle »

Karlson lui jeta un regard désespéré.

-« Tu as trahi son travail, tu n'avais pas le droit !»

-« Je me suis servi de ce qu'elle m'a enseignée » justifia Jason.

-« Pour faire du trafic ! Elle respectait l'histoire et toi tu la monnaye ! »

-« Tu ne peux pas comprendre » commenta Jason avec un regard exaspéré.

-« Tu la tue une seconde fois » souffla Karlson.

Jason se rebella.

-« Je n'ai pas tué ma mère ! »

-« Si c'était de ta faute ! » cria Karlson furieux.

Reese s'interposa, son instinct l'avertissant du danger,

-« M Karlson… »

Mais le libraire le repoussa.

-« Laissez-moi. Il a tué sa mère. Elle lui avait demandé de se calmer, mais il ne faisait que remuer à l'arrière et il lui a lancé ce stupide jouet ! Elle a quitté la route des yeux, juste quelques instants… » Il s'interrompit bouleversé.

-« C'est sur toi que je voulais lancer le jouet, parce que tu hurlais sur moi, c'est tout ce que tu savais faire de toute façon. Tout ce que tu as toujours su faire même après l'accident, je n'étais jamais à la hauteur » répliqua Jason amer. « Elle s'est tournée vers toi pour te calmer, c'est pour ça qu'elle a détourné les yeux ! »

-« C'est faux » brama Karlson sa colère ravivée.

-« TU ES responsable ! » répliqua Jason, appuyant sur les mots, « Mais tu as toujours voulu m'accuser à ta place pour avoir bonne conscience ! »

Rendu furieux, Karlson se précipita vers le comptoir, et en sorti l'arme qu'il gardait là par sécurité, il la braqua sur son fils sans hésitation et tenta de tirer, mais John avait anticipé la manœuvre et il le maîtrisa sans difficulté d'un coup bien placé.

-« Bon allez, on l'emmène aussi » commanda Fusco à l'un des agents « Ne serait ce que pour le calmer ». « Sacré famille » commenta t-il désabusé.

-« Tout va bien M Reese ? » questionna Finch inquiet. Il avait suivi l'ensemble de la conversation et avait parfaitement reconnu le déclic de l'arme.

-« Très bien Finch. Karlson est maîtrisé, c'était sans risque ».

-« Il était armé M Reese ! ».

-« J'avais anticipé Finch. Je savais que Karlson avait dissimulé une arme sous le comptoir et, au cas où, j'avais pris soin de remplacer toute les balles par des balles à blanc».

Finch sourit de la prévoyance de son partenaire.

-« Bien joué M Reese ».

-« Je me suis juste rappelé que Karlson pouvait être la menace autant que la victime».

-« Treize ans de rancœur accumulée » commenta Finch.

-« Oui l'addition est lourde. Cet accident à brisé leur famille »

-« Oui et pas seulement à cause de la mort de Miss Karlson. Père et fils se sont rejetés la faute, chacun refusant d'être responsable ».

-« Nous ne saurons sans doute jamais le fin mot à ce sujet » commenta Reese.

-« Il y a la dispute, mais aussi la malchance je pense. Un accident ne se produit pas chaque fois qu'un conducteur se montre inattentif pendant quelques seconde » constata l'informaticien.

-« Oui c'est vrai » murmura Reese.

-« Enfin cette mission est terminée » ajouta t-il soulagé.

-« Elles sont rarement aussi longue c'est vrai » remarqua Finch.

-« J'espère que les prochaines seront plus courtes » affirma l'ex agent. « _Et avec des horaires qui me permettent de LE voir plus souvent ! »_ ajouta t-il pour lui-même.

-« Je ramène le dîner Finch ? »

-« Vous ne préférez pas rentrer vous reposez M Reese ? » demanda Finch, bien qu'il préférait nettement la perspective du repas en compagnie de son partenaire.

-« Je préférerai d'abord me détendre avec un bon repas et c'est mieux d'être en bonne compagnie pour cela » plaida John.

-« Oh hé bien si vous jugez que ma compagnie vous aidera à vous détendre je suis d'accord pour le dîner ».

Reese sourit, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.


	5. Chapter 5

_Fin de l'histoire !_

 _Je la dédie à un ninja et à son chat : )_

 _Et Merci à Paige0703 pour son soutien indéfectible_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Le lendemain, Reese entra d'un pas tranquille dans la bibliothèque, heureux de revenir enfin à leur routine après une enquête aussi longue.

-« Bonjour Finch »

-« Bonjour M Reese. Vous semblez joyeux. Es ce la fin de votre emploi de libraire ? ».

-« Il n'était pas déplaisant finalement Finch, mais un peu trop prenant ».

Il déposa les gobelets et la boite de gâteaux.

-« Je préfère les missions courtes ».

-« Hé bien espérons que les criminels se montrent plus rapide à passer à l'action à l'avenir » ironisa l'informaticien.

-« A ce propos, pas de mission ? »

-« Non pas encore. Nous avons un peu de répit »

John but son café lentement pour profiter de l'instant. Puis il se décida :

-« Bien j'emmène Bear faire sa promenade. Vous ne nous accompagnez pas Finch ? »

-« Non merci. Il fait déjà très chaud. Je préfère rester ici ».

-« Ok. A plus tard »

Depuis le temps, John avait appris à masquer la déception qu'il éprouvait à chaque refus, même si elle n'en était pas moins présente.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, un son retentit, avertissant l'informaticien de l'arrivée d'un nouveau numéro. _« Pas de répit pour les braves »_ songea l'informaticien avec un soupir. Finch le nota et s'engagea dans les rayonnages pour récupérer les bons livres. Il éprouvait une sensation bizarre. Ce numéro lui rappelait quelque chose, était-il déjà sorti ?

Il déchiffra le code et se figea, stupéfait, devant le résultat.

Après un instant d'indécision, il appela son partenaire.

-« John » dit-il lorsque celui-ci décrocha « Je crois que vous devriez rentrer au plus vite ».

L'ex agent senti l'urgence dans sa voix et autre chose ?... de la peur ? Rien que l'emploi de son prénom révélait l'anormalité de la situation…

-« Que se passe-t-il Harold ? » questionna t-il inquiet.

-« Nous avons reçu un nouveau numéro. Le mien » précisa t-il.

Reese sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

-« Le votre ? J'arrive immédiatement ! » Finch l'entendit rappeler Bear.

-« Surtout restez où vous êtes. Personne ne connaît la bibliothèque. Vous y êtes en sécurité »

-« Je ne bouge pas M Reese ».

-« Assurez-vous que tout est clos. Je fais au plus vite ».

L'informaticien entendit son souffle s'accélérer au rythme de ses pas.

-« Je vous attends » répondit-il simplement.

-« Harold, je ne laisserais personne vous faire du mal. Vous le savez n'est ce pas ? »

-« Je sais John ».

Reese frissonna. Il était prêt à tout pour protéger Finch.

Un bruit de pas discret mais audible résonna dans le couloir. Finch sursauta, « _quelqu'un est entré »_ songea t-il.

-« Je serais là dans quelques minutes » affirma Reese.

Finch s'était tourné vers l'intrus. Il écarquilla les yeux en le reconnaissant.

-« Je crains que ça ne soit trop tard M Reese » murmura t-il.

-« Trop tard ? Pourquoi ? Harold ? Répondez-moi ! »

D'un geste souple, l'informaticien avait glissé son téléphone dans un tiroir entrouvert, sans le déconnecté, pour que John continu de l'entendre.

-« Bonjour M Wren »

-« Bonjour Nicole »

A l'autre bout du fil, Reese eu un hoquet surpris : _« Nicole ? »_

-« Que faites vous ici ? Et avec cette arme ? » Questionna Finch en appuyant délibérément sur les derniers mots à l'intention de son partenaire.

-« Je viens éliminer un obstacle ».

-« Un obstacle ?» répondit Finch cherchant à comprendre « Que voulez vous ? ».

-« John ».

-« John ? Mais pourquoi vous en prendre à moi dans ce cas ? ».

-« Parce que tant que vous serez là John ne fera pas attention à moi ».

-« Je ne suis pas sur de vous suivre » commenta Finch.

-« Allons Harold, ne faites pas l'innocent. Vous savez que John vous aime » Finch sursauta.

-« Je dirais même qu'il n'aime que vous. Il n'y a de place pour personne d'autre dans sa vie. Du moins tant que vous y serez. C'est pourquoi je dois vous écarter de mon chemin » affirma la jeune femme.

Harold lui lança un regard perdu.

-« Quoi ? » interrogea t-elle cassante. «Ne faites pas semblant d'être surpris. Je sais que vous connaissez les sentiments que John éprouve pour vous et que vous l'avez repoussé ».

-« Je n'ai jamais fait cela » murmura Finch.

-« Non ? Je vous ai vu ensemble ne l'oubliez pas. Je l'ai vu vous regarder avec adoration dès qu'il peut le faire sans que vous le remarquiez. S'il agit ainsi c'est bien parce que vous lui avez interdit d'agir autrement ? Je suppose qu'il vous a avoué ses sentiments et que vous l'avez rejeté. Seulement il continu de vous aimer » constata t-elle d'un air navré.

-« C'est faux » s'insurgea Finch « Je n'ai jamais rien fait de tel. Vous vous méprenez totalement »

Elle le regarda méprisante.

-« Vous êtes tellement froid, tellement hautain avec lui. Je vous ai vu le repousser durement, l'autre jour au parc».

-« C'était seulement un reflexe » répondit Finch se rappelant l'incident.

Nicole le fixa, perplexe.

-« Alors il ne vous a rien dit ? Vraiment ? ».

-« Non » affirma Finch.

-« Admettons. Et s'il l'avait fait ? »

Finch se raidit. Nicole le fixa le regard dur :

-« Répondez ! S'il l'avait fait ? Vous l'auriez rejeté ? »

-« Non » répondit Finch décidé à être honnête même s'il devinait que cette réponse le condamnerait aux yeux de Nicole.

Mais il savait que John pouvait entendre cette conversation et il songea que, si par malheur il ne revenait pas à temps pour le sauver, alors au moins il aurait eu le temps de lui avouer ses sentiments. Il aurait préféré le faire autrement bien sur, quoiqu'il ne fût pas certain qu'il ai un jour osé faire une pareille déclaration, mais là, devant l'urgence, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus se taire. Il fallait que John sache, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il avouerait, surtout si c'était la dernière chose qu'il avouerait…

-« Je vois. » grinça Nicole « Vous l'aimez ?»

Finch ancra son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. La réponse s'imposa à lui comme une évidence.

-« Oui » affirma t-il.

Nicole Fronça les sourcils.

-« Donc le problème reste le même. S'il est indifférent envers moi alors qu'il ne sait rien de vos sentiments, je n'ai pas le moindre espoir s'il les apprend. Donc vous restez un obstacle à éliminer ».

-« Nicole c'est complètement fou. Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela. Vous serez arrêté… »

-« J'ai déjà tout prévu » l'interrompit-elle « Cela passera pour un cambriolage qui a mal tourné. Il n'y a pas de raison que je sois soupçonnée».

-« Qui croira à un cambriolage dans ce lieu abandonné ? ».

-« Les voleurs ne sont pas tous très futés » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il la vit affermir sa prise sur son arme.

-« Et que croyez vous que John pensera ? » plaida Finch.

-« Il ne saura pas que c'est moi et je serais là pour le consoler ».

A cet instant, la voix de John résonna dans la pièce.

-« Au contraire Nicole. Je sais tout »

Finch poussa un soupir de soulagement.

La jeune femme se retourna, horrifiée.

-« Comment… ? » commença t-elle. « Pourquoi êtes vous revenu si vite ? »

John lui montra son téléphone.

-« Parce que le lien ne se brise jamais entre Harold et moi. Et rien ni personne ne pourra le dénouer »

Il fit lentement le tour de la pièce et vint se placer devant son partenaire, lui faisant un rempart de son corps.

-« Moi vivant vous ne lui ferait aucun mal » affirma t-il d'un ton menaçant en fixant la jeune femme dans les yeux.

Elle hésita, puis secoua la tête.

-« Oh John pourquoi êtes vous revenu ? Ca aurait été si simple puisqu'il ne vous avait rien dit ! »

-« Nicole, même si votre plan avait réussi, je ne me serais jamais tourné vers vous. C'est Harold que j'ai choisi. Et sa disparition n'aurait rien changé à mes sentiments ».

-« Qu'en savez-vous ? »

-« Je me serais juste trouvé un peu plus seul. Mais personne n'aurait pris sa place, c'est ainsi » constata t-il.

Il pouvait sentir le regard de Finch peser sur ses épaules. Il n'oserait plus jamais le regarder en face après cela…

-« Ce n'est pas juste » se plaignit Nicole «L'avez vous bien regardé, il est…. »

-« Oui » l'interrompit Reese. Il haussa les épaules « peut être n'est t-il pas assez bien à vos yeux mais il est parfait pour moi »

Finch tressailli. Il se sentait pris de vertige en découvrant la profondeur des sentiments de John pour lui. Lui qui n'osait même pas espérer susciter le moindre intérêt chez son partenaire !

Nicole les observait. Ses yeux passaient de l'un à l'autre, cherchant une solution.

-« Et qui vous dit qu'il est sincère ? Peut être qu'il ment juste pour vous garder parce que vous lui êtes utile et dévoué. Mais il ne vous aime pas j'en suis sur ».

John secoua la tête.

-« Peu importe. Cela fait des mois que je l'aime sans jamais espérer de retour. Je peux continuer. Je saurais me contenter de sa présence. Juste vivre près de lui me suffit ».

-« J'espère juste qu'il me laissera continuer » murmura t-il en se tournant légèrement vers son partenaire, mais sans oser le regarder vraiment, parce qu'il devait surveiller Nicole, et parce qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il lirait dans le regard de Finch.

-« C'est stupide, vous méritez mieux » martela Nicole exaspérée par son entêtement.

-« C'est à moi d'en juger. Maintenant Nicole, baissez cette arme et arrêtez tout ceci. Vous n'obtiendrez rien par la force ».

Il se rapprocha doucement de la jeune femme.

Finch se senti envahi d'une angoisse mortelle. John se tenait devant lui. _« Si elle tire, il sera une cible parfaite »_ songea t-il. Il mourait d'envie d'intervenir, de prendre sa place. Mais il savait que John n'accepterai jamais ce sacrifice, il ne le lui pardonnerait pas. Alors il le laissa agir en priant.

-« Qu'es ce que je vais faire ? » souffla Nicole le regard perdu.

-« Pour l'instant vous calmer puis nous aviserons » répondit Reese d'une voix douce «Donnez moi votre arme » l'encouragea Reese en tendant la main.

Elle parut sur le point de céder, puis elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard angoissé de Finch. Cela réveilla son ressentiment contre lui, elle leva son arme dans sa direction, Reese se tendit, prêt à bondir sur elle, mais à cet instant une boule de fourrure se jeta sur l'agresseur. Le coup frappa le mur, tandis que Nicole lâchait l'arme avec un cri de douleur. Reese la saisit et pressa sa gorge pour la rendre inconsciente. Elle tomba inerte sur le sol.

Bear s'était réfugié près de Finch qui le caressa avec reconnaissance.

Il se tourna vers son partenaire qui se tenait penché au dessus de la femme.

-« C'était la meilleure solution » commenta Reese en sentant le regard de l'informaticien sur lui.

-« Tout va bien Finch ? » ajouta t-il, sans toutefois oser lever les yeux.

-« Je n'ai rien. Qu'allons-nous faire d'elle ? » Demanda t'il inquiet « Elle connaît ce lieu maintenant »

-« Comment est elle arrivée jusqu'ici d'ailleurs ? » interrogea Reese « Je prends toute les précautions nécessaires »

-« Peut être grâce à son chien » suggéra Finch « Il a été entrainé comme Bear »

-« Oui en effet » constata Reese perplexe. Il se redressa.

-« Je vais l'emmener et la confier à Fusco. Il la bouclera pour tentative de meurtre en attendant de trouver mieux. Elle ne peut pas rester ici ».

Il souleva la femme et la cala sur son épaule.

-« Je ne serais pas long Finch »

-« Bien sur » murmura l'informaticien.

Devinant la tension dans sa voix, John demanda :

-« Je peux vous laisser seul ? »

-« C'est nécessaire »

-« Essayez de vous détendre, vous n'êtes plus en danger maintenant »

-« Je sais John »

-« Bear je te confie Harold » ajouta l'ex agent avec un sourire pour le chien qui approuva d'un jappement.

Il hésita un instant dans l'entrée. Finch compris son indécision.

-« Je suis sous bonne garde M Reese » affirma t-il pour l'encourager en posant la main sur la tête de Bear.

John eu un sourire rassurant.

-« Je fais au plus vite »

L'informaticien le regarda partir. Il réalisa que pas une seule fois depuis que la menace avait cessée John n'avait osé le regarder en face.

-« Revenez vite John, ne me laissez plus seul » murmura t-il doucement.

OooooooooO

.

Il s'écoula plus d'une heure avant que John ne revienne.

Finch était assis dans son fauteuil. Il se sentait incapable de travailler. Il commençait même à s'inquiéter. Le commissariat n'était pas si loin. Nicole s'était-elle réveillée ? Le stress lui faisait imaginer mille scénarios inquiétants. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant les pas de l'ex agent dans le couloir.

John était resté quelques minutes devant l'immeuble. Rassemblant son courage avant d'y retourner. Après ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'il avait dit surtout, il appréhendait la réaction de son partenaire. Mais il était décidé à se battre pour rester à ses côtés.

Il s'avança dans le couloir, s'efforçant de paraître naturel.

-« Finch tout va bien ? » questionna t-il à peine entré, osant enfin lever les yeux vers lui.

-« Très bien M Reese »

-« Vous ne devinerez jamais » enchaina t-il précipitamment.

-« Lionel a entré les empreintes de Nicole dans la base de donnée de la police. En fait elle s'appelle Nicole Herman. Elle n'a jamais été mariée, mais fiancée à un militaire qui a été tué au combat trois semaines avant la cérémonie. Il était réellement maître chien.

Suite à cela elle a été internée dans un hôpital psychiatrique pendant deux ans. Mais elle n'a jamais repris une vie normale. En fait elle a été arrêtée deux fois ensuite pour des agressions sur des militaires dont elle semblait être tombée amoureuse et qui ne s'intéressait pas à elle. La première fois il a seulement blessé sa victime, et son état mental a nécessité un nouvel internement. La seconde fois sa victime n'a pas survécu à ses blessures et elle a été condamnée. Seulement elle purge sa peine en unité psychiatrique. Elle a réussi à s'évader il y a cinq mois. En ce moment même elle est en route pour retrouver sa cellule et les soins dont elle a besoin. Je pense que nous serons tranquilles à l'avenir. Enfin sauf si elle s'évade à nouveau. Dommage que la machine ne nous ai pas donné son numéro ».

Finch l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre. Silencieux.

-« Ce n'est qu'une pauvre femme » observa t'il enfin.

-« Je crois que nous allons devoir faire des recherches sur chaque personne qui nous approchera Finch» ironisa Reese cherchant à détendre l'atmosphère.

Finch ne parut pas réagir.

John se rapprocha de lui, redevenu sérieux.

-« Je suis désolé Harold. C'est ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais du la laisser vous approcher ».

-« Vous n'y êtes pour rien M Reese. C'est Bear qui a noué le premier contact ».

Reese se tourna vers Bear.

-« En effet. Alors je vais devoir surveiller ses fréquentations » John caressa le chien qui s'était approché de lui en entendant son nom.

-« Mais il s'est bien rattrapé » ajouta t'il « En fait, je l'avais laissé dans l'entrée, mais il du sentir le danger et il a rompu sa laisse. C'est un excellent gardien pour vous Finch »

-« Vous aussi John » rétorqua l'informaticien.

John sourit. Il parcourut la pièce du regard, contrarié à l'idée que la tranquillité de leur refuge ait pu être prise en défaut.

Il hésita.

-« Voulez vous que je reste un peu Finch ? Ou peut être allez vous rentrer chez vous pour vous détendre ? ».

-« Restez » répondit spontanément l'informaticien que l'idée de rester seul en ce moment rendait nerveux.

John le compris.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais rester jusqu'à ce qu'à ce que vous vous sentiez mieux »

A cet instant il avait irrésistiblement envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter, le tenir contre lui et ne plus jamais le lâcher. Il du faire appel à toute sa volonté et préféra s'éloigner de quelques pas pour résister à la tentation.

Finch le regarda faire. Il sentait la tension chez son partenaire et en supposait la cause.

-« Je crois que nous devrions parler M Reese ».

John se raidit. Il devinait trop bien ce que voulait évoquer son partenaire. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre et répondit sans se retourner :

-« Je ne suis pas sur. Nous étions tout les deux sous pression Finch. »

-« Nos mots ont dépassés nos pensées » ajouta t-il hésitant.

-« De quoi avez-vous peur John ? »

L'ex agent serra les poings instinctivement. Il ne répondit pas.

Finch insista. Il devait savoir.

-« John ? »

Reese soupira, mal à l'aise.

-« De votre réaction je suppose » répondit-il enfin « de votre rejet, de perdre tout ce qui nous lie, la complicité entre nous. En fait je crois que je préférerais que vous oubliez tout ce que j'ai dit Harold »

-« Pourquoi ? Vous n'étiez pas sincère ? » Hésita Finch.

-« Je ne l'ai jamais été plus » répondit instantanément l'ex agent « Mais je doute que cela compte »

-« N'avez-vous pas entendu ma conversation avec Nicole ? » demanda alors l'informaticien.

-« Si, mais je suppose que vous avez juste joué le jeu » suggéra Reese qui commençait à éprouver un doute, un espoir vague.

Finch se leva et s'approcha de lui.

-« Il me semble que mon intérêt était plutôt de la contredire » affirma t-il.

Il posa doucement la main sur le bras de son partenaire.

-« Je pensais chacun des mots que j'ai prononcé John ».

L'ex agent encra son regard dans le sien, cherchant à lire sa vérité. Il leva la main pour caresser le visage de son partenaire.

-« Harold » murmura t-il, le regard vaguement émerveillé.

Finch se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de John, il l'embrassa avec une infinie tendresse.

John réagit immédiatement, enlaçant la taille de l'informaticien d'un geste empressé, sa main se glissant sur sa nuque pour l'attirer au plus près de lui et approfondir leur baiser. Finch gémit sous la vigueur de l'étreinte.

-« Désolé Harold, je me suis... hum, laissé emporter »

Il posa son front contre celui de Finch.

-« Il y a si longtemps que je rêve d'un moment comme celui là » murmura t-il.

-« Ne vous excusez pas John. Je pense que j'y survivrai » le taquina l'informaticien. « Je pense même que ce genre de moment pourraient me devenir rapidement indispensables » murmura t-il.

-« Je partage votre opinion Harold » murmura John en déposant quelques baisers dans son cou. « Il est temps pour nous d'adopter de nouvelles habitudes… »

-« De meilleures habitudes …» émit Finch avec un soupir heureux, avant que John ne l'embrasse à nouveau, passionnément.


End file.
